This portion of the program project provides administrative and statistical support. Dr. Berg and Hughes act as co-directors with Dr. Danziger working full-time on the project as coordinator. Dr. Storandt was initially listed as statistical consultant on all projects; she is now listed as full-time director of statistics, with overall responsibility for assisting individual projects as well as data management and cross project statistical analysis for the program as a whole. She is aided in these tasks by Dr. Danziger and Dr. Edwards.